


"I don't hate you"

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, lance and lotor have a talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Lance wants to make something very clear to Lotor.





	"I don't hate you"

“I don’t hate you.”

Lotor stopped and glanced at the paladin at his side.

“Excuse me?” He asked a little surprised.

“I don’t like you. But I don’t hate you either.” Lance explained only barely glancing at the prince. “I just felt like that needed to be said.”

Lotor stood awkwardly, unsure of how to progress. He couldn’t see what the point of the paladins words were. The exchange seemed to be almost contradictory in nature. For, surely, if he didn’t like Lotor, then he hated him.   
“Sorry. I am afraid I do not quite… understand.”

Lance groaned. 

“Don’t twist my arm on this. I’m sorry I’m so…” He didn’t finish and instead shifted tracks. “Look just.. I know I haven’t been the most welcoming and I’m wrong for that. So don’t think I hate you. I mean don’t go thinking we’re friends or anything. But we are on the same side. For now.”

Lotor didn’t reply. Instead he simply nodded in feigned understanding and went back to his work.

These paladins… they could be so strange, he thought.


End file.
